The purpose of this research study is to determine if treatment of locally advanced or newly diagnosed metastatic breast cancer (cancer which has spread from the breast to other areas of the body) with chemotherapy plus Herceptin before surgery is safe and effective. Specifically, patients in this study will be treated with the chemotherapy drugs doxorubicin and cyclophosphamide (4AC) followed by the chemotherapy drug paclitaxel with Herceptin. The following will be evaluated: 1)the side effects of the therapy 2) the shrinkage or disappearance of the tumor from this therapy and 3) the possibility of performing breast-sparing surgery after this therapy. An additional purpose of this study is to determine whether response to this therapy results in longer survival.